Ralphamic
|text1= Skeletal |item2= |text2= Rejuvenated |item3= |text3= "Frank" }} Ralphamic is a Godless Mahjarrat who has been alive during his arrival in the second age. He is a very powerful Mahjarrat, but also calm. His goal is to be powerful enough to lead his own race to avoid the war the two between the two main religions; Zamorakian and Zarosian. He is part of the The Godless Faction, and is Role-played by Raul Jr. History Second Age Ralphamic, like most mahjarrat, is from the realm known as Freneskae. He was known to be one of the calmest of his kind, but he himself admits he has some anger in him that explodes in certain points. When following the god Icthlarin to Gielinor, Ralphamic had no interest in following him, but decided to aid the god in his war anyway. Soon after he got some "wights" to help Icthlarin in his war, akin to Sliske. Ralphamic willingly returned the wights' souls to the afterlife when the war finished. Moving on with his life, he, with the rest of his race, switched to the god named Zaros, the god of control and fate, whom they had been fighting. Ralphamic would once again show great promise in fighting for the "great lord" and showed much improvement in his skills. After Zamorak's betrayal, Ralphamic -like many other Zarosian loyalists- was devastated from the news. Ralphamic was able to survive the ongoing war by hiding in a human form away from the battles. Only once was he forced to fight; a group of Saradominists, angered when he refused to pledge loyalty to their god, attacked him. He summoned a few powerful undead to kill them, then left to hide again. Third age After Zamorak's return, and an offer to follow him, Ralphamic refused, but remained hidden from him, afraid of what he would do. He soon found out that the armies of most of the gods -including Zamorak's forces- were trying to kill off the remaining Zarosians. Ralphamic was in tears upon hearing this, as he was in love with one of the female mahjarrat. Near the end, Ralphamic planned to fight in the name of Zaros one last time, until he heard of Guthix's reawakening, and his sealing away of the gods due for their destruction. For some reason Ralphamic agreed with this, and was curious of this "new" god that had appeared. Fourth age After the war, Ralphamic noticed he was getting weaker, and knew that the Ritual of Rejuvination was near to come and that he would have to take part. He would prepared him self for the upcoming event, expecting that the other members of his race would end up fighting. Once he arrived, he saw members of his own kind together once again. He was relieved that they had survived. Soon he started noticing how the sacrifice had changed though, and instead of it being traditional, they wished to sacrifice one of the opposite religion. Thankfully, with Ralphamic's help, they agreed to sacrifice the weakest of their kind. After the ritual, he noticed how the two of his race had a fight against each other due for religion views, in spite of the ritual being over. Ralphamic noted to himself that if this continues, his race would end up destroying itself with conflicts. He came to follow neither of the gods the majority supported, thinking of Guthix, and decided to follow him instead. Ralphamic started learning different languages, fighting styles, including training himself with wielding a sword; two-handed for a normal human or another race, but more a one handed sword to a mahjarrat. Ralphamic also attended the second ritual in this age. After this, he returned to hiding, training, and learning different things as a "human". Fifth age Ralphamic had little activity in a mahjarrat form, but a lot as a human. He was able to discover a dragon-metal two-handed weapon; he would have had trouble using it before, but after years of training, he had shown mastery of wielding the two-hander. it. After years passed, the time for the next ritual had arrived. After hearing the trouble Lucien had caused, he would already know who to sacrifice, and hope he can have others to agree with him. During the ritual, Ralphamic had shown to go against wanting to sacrifice any other mahjrarrat, and along with Wahisietel argued to sacrifice Lucien. After the battle against Lucien, and the Dragonkins killing him, Ralphamic, before leaving, hinted The Adventurer that they have a great life ahead of him, and to pick the road ahead wisely. After the talk, he left the area and returned to hiding once again, and started studying more, although, he learned a lot that included different languages and fighting styles. Soon Ralphamic heard about the death of Guthix, and was not only shocked, but sadden, for he knew that Guthix was suppose to live due for his Edicts. Ralphamic joined in for his tribute, and learned from the druids that Guthix never wished to be worshipped, and thought of the mortals, and wished for them to live in peace. Ralphamic hearing who Guthix made world guardian was surprised to the adventurer still alive. Sixth Age The history of this new age has just begone, Ralphamic remained hiding. He has heard of the Faction known as The godless, and through his human form, joined their cause, he hid his true form in fear that they could reject him. Once again hiding, even hid through the battle of Lumbridge, Ralphamic soon started to regret hiding, seeing how the Godless are doing so much to protect the world, and the mortals, he would decide to stop hiding, and align with the godless, and be part of their faction, to aid them in their battle for peace. Appearance Ralphamic has shown several appearance in his human form, most believe him to be related to "the man from long ago". Being a shape shifter, he has been known to take form of different race, to either learn more from them, or play a prank. Mahjarrat form In his true form, Ralphamic wear dark robs all the time, and has never updated the look, he thinks it looks "cool" on him to wear dark outfits. At times, when going to travel in dangerous area, or to fight, Ralphamic has shown to wield a Dragon two handed sword on his back, and a Rune sword on his side. The rune sword is barely used by him unless he is in a human form. Human Form In his Human form, he has shown to wear an almost similar rob, hiding his face. At time he wears other outfits when out to buy food, or travel normally to other places. In his this form he mostly wears a Rune sword alone, when he see's it is fit, but is known to mostly carry his dragon two handed sword on his back at times but cloaked, hiding it's true metal. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Zarosian Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Male